Del odio al amor hay solo un paso
by Jane insane
Summary: Hola soy suku mucho gusto les vengo a dar un aviso subiré una novela amuto Amu se fue a vivir 6 años al extranjero Cuando regrese a Japón todo habrá cambiado Rima y nagi son novios,yaya es una de las estudiantes del colegio mas populares, Tadase tiene un primo muy sexi el cual siempre la molesta y experimentara lo que es el amor Espero que les vaya a justar Hasta el 1 cap
1. El comienzo

**hola espero que les guste**

 _ **shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peach-picht**_

 _POV AMU_

hola soy hinamori amu,tengo 19 años,mi pelo es de color rosa chicle y mis ojos color ámbar, Si se preguntan de mis relación social, soy muy MUY popular o eso dicen ya que me tratan como una celebridad por que mi familia es muy rica,los únicos con quien puedo ser yo misma es con mis amigos,

Hiba de camino a la escuela cuando escuche que alguien. me grito

Xxxx:amu-chi!

Xxxx:amu!

Amu:yaya rima!-corri a abrazarlas ya que en 2 años no las había visto ya que me había ido a estudiar al extranjero

Rima: cuanto tiempo,me has hecho mucha falta-dice llorando

Amu:rima..-abrazandola-y tu a mi

Yaya:yaya también te extraño sabes

Amu:comene yaya-abrazandola

Xxxxxx:hinamori-san

Amu:tadase...-kun

Tadase me abrazo yo correspondiente su abrazo

xxxxx:le despeina la cabeza-cuanto tiempo joker-sonriendo

Amu:kukai!lo abraza

Kukai:y las chicas

Recordé lo que paso en París

Flasback

Ran:amu-chan

Amu:que sucede

Miki:hemos cumplido nuestra mision-sonriendo-

Amu:de que hablan?

Su:nosotras nos tenemos que ir :)

Amu:que?

Día:si,amu te dejamos una nota arigato amu-chan

Amu:pero todavía las nesecito

Día:estaremos siempre contigo te prometemos que cuando estes en problemas te ayudaremos :)

Amu:-llorando pero alegre-arigato minna

Miki:adiós amu-chan-se cierra su huevo-

Ran:adiós recuerda ser honesta-se cierra su huevo

Su:) cuidate amu chan-desu-se cierra su huevo-

Día:aun no te quiero decir adiós así que en lugar de eso te diré arigato amu-chan-se cierra su huevo-

Amu:arigato minna

Corrí a ver la nota decía

"Que ingenua eres"

Me quede es shock y voltie hay estaban las chicas con una risa burlona

Miki:amu eres fácil de engañar jajaja

Fin flashback

Amu:digamos que cuando las avientas por el 9 piso se enojan

Miki:nosotras siempre la ayudamos pero cuando le jugamos una pequeña broma la señorita se enoja

Amu:miki ya callate!

Le dige y la metí en el bolso

Miki:he y me opongo al maltrato de guardianes ccharas.!

Pude ver que había un chico de pelo azul zafiro y unos hermosos ojos del mismo color,viendo su iPhone

Amu:quien es el?

Xxxxxxx:el primo de tadase

Amu: esa voz ...nadeshiko!

Me voltie y vi a nagihiko y nadeshiko ( **N\A:aquí son los personas)**

amu:nagihiko nadeshiko-dige con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y los abraze

Nadeshiko:cuanto tiempo sin verte amu-chan-digo correspondiendo a mi abrazo

Nagihiko:que tal amu-digo corre poniendo a mi abrazo

Xxxxx:tadase ya me harte de ver como esa chica peli-rosa se pone a lloriquear y a gritar así que me adelantaré-dijo frio

Tadase:ikuto ella es hinamori amu,amu el es tsukiyomi ikuto

Ikuto:como si me importara nos vemos en la escuela-se va

Amu:cual es su problema

Es


	2. Una nueva integrante

Hola soy saku o suku como me quieran decir

Ikuto:suku! No hay shampo!

Suku:y ami que!?

Ikuto:pasamelo!

Suku:ni loca entro hay!

Ikuto:ya pasaje el shampo

Suku:estoy escribiendo ya callate

Ikuto:entonces que alguien venga y me de el maldito y asqueroso shampo

Suku:amu! Le pasas el shampo a ikuto!

Amu: ya que

Ikuto:buena elección!

Suku:cuidate amu bueno ahora empezemos a y ikuto es mi hermano al igual que utau pero me cae gordo el apellido ya empezemos, shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peaht picht

-del odio al amor hay solo un paso- cap 2

Pov amu :

Vi a ikuto con saaya no me importo me seguí ,cuando choque con alguien

Amu:ouch lo siento no te vi-cuando me pare vi a ikuto

-no te preocupes amu-me sonrió yo solo me quede con cara de wtf! Primero se va y me dice chillona ahora me caigo y me sonrió

-ok,adios-me fui,pero cuando alguien susurro mi nombre me pare

Xxxxx:amu...-voltie y vi a utau?

-utau...-corri a abrazarla note que ikuto me veía ami y a utau no me importó

-cuanto tiempo sin verte amu-dijo utau correspondiendo mi abrazo

Pov ikuto

Por que amu recuerda a todos menos ami no por eso se habían ido del país ¿no ?,cuando note que alguien me galaba del brazo y vi a suku (N\A:me tenia que agregar xD fue a petición de mi amiga e.e bueno seré la hermanita de ikuto)

Suku:ikuto-nissan que haces

Ikuto:he a perdón suku que sucede?-pregunte a mi hermana pequeña además de utau tiene 14 pero la pasaron a 2 de prepa por que la niña es muy inteligente pero no mas que tsukiyumi ikuto

Suku:se nota que eres idiota el director te ha estado llamando,eres el presidente del consegó estudiantil tienes deberes idiota-dijo dejando todo su encanto atras (N\A:quien me entiende xD)

Nada mas voltie a ver a amu la cual parecía feliz hablando con utau ella también voltio

Suku:hací que ha vuelto-digo ella seria observando a amu

Ikuto:si a llegado-dije un poco animado con las manos en mi bolsillo-pero parece que recuerda a todos menos a mi intenta ver si te recuerda a ti

Suku:ok-vi como iba con utau y amu me fui a la oficina de tsubaka-san-adiós nissan nos vemos en la junta del consejo estudiantil-dijo guiñandome un ojo (N\a:de aquí en adelante escribe mi amiga,depende hasta donde la dejo xD)

Pov suku

(N/a: tengo derecho a un pov 7n7 de aquí en adelante se pondrá interesante E.E)

Hice como si no hubiera visto a amu y choque con ella que hice que las dos nos calleramos

Amu:auch fíjate ¿quieres?-dijo ella enojada

Suku:lo siento no me fije-dije haciendo una cara muy tierna a la que nadie se resctia,ni ikuto,ni utau ¡NADIE! Y ella no seria la exección

Amu:kawaii!-ven jejejejejeje me levante y la ayude a ella igual a levantarse

Suku:lo siento,nos veremos luego a-m-u - s-e-n-pai-dije llendome y levantando la mano en forma de despedida,antes de irme note que su cara era una muy confusa que no pude evitar soltar una risita, seguí caminando hasta llegar a la junta de el consegó estudiantil a lo siento olvide presentarme ya que se que no me conocen, soy sakura tsukiyumi pero diganme suku o saku ,tengo el pelo color azul fuerte,mis ojos al igual son verde esmeralda,tengo 14 años y voy en segundo de prepa,esque soy una genio por decirlo así me adelantaron los años,soy parte del consejo estudiantil cuando ikuto se vaya a la universidad yo seré la presidenta,siempre me persiguen los chicos así que tengo que andar con cuidado

Ikuto:al fin llegas-digo ikuto un poco serio

Suku:lo siento señor responsable que no escucho cuando tsubaka-san le hablaba y su hermana menor le tuvo que ir a avisar -dije en tono burlón

Ikuto:que graciosa-dijo el con sarcasmo sabia que estaba a punto de regañarme-sabes q-

Suku:para que querías que viniera-dije en tono serio lo cual solo se me veía cuando los chicos me acosaban o me molestaba lo cual ikuto noto

Ikuto:lo siento queria decirte que saaya te cuidara hoy-dijo el yo solo me quede con una cara de wtf!

Suku:es mas fácil que yo la cuide a ella que ella ami idiota-dije enojada

Ikuto:lo siento- dijo -pero ella se ofreció

Suku:no estaré en casa no es necesario-dije yo rápidamente

Ikuto:sakura tsukiyumi-dijo el enojado

Suku:ya dije esta bien si solo me pediste que viniera para eso has desperdiciado 20 minutos preciados de mi vida-dije enojada saliendo de la sala yo que iba tan feliz y el me molesta choque con alguien-lo siento len

Len:no importa que sucede-dijo el preocupado

Suku:el neuras de mi hermano me hizo enojar de seguro anda en sus días 7n7 bueno llego tarde a clase nos vemos-dicho eso me fui

Pov amu

Después de que me tropecé con la chica kawaii llegue a clase la pude notar sentada con un monton de chicos a su alrededor

Llegue y me senté al lado de utau

Utau:caray sakura-dijo utau enojada

Amu:la conoces?-pregunte yo utau solo me voltio a ver rara después de unos según tos me respondió

Utau:es mi hermanita tu no la conosciste ya que ella vivía en el extranjero con una tía por que estudiaba con una beca-dijo utau

Amu:ya veo

Esa chica me voltio a ver y me sonrió yo igual le Sonreí me recordaba a alguien pero aquien

-_-.-

Bueno espero que les guste ya se que me pase todo el día en mi pov pero no se eso fue una parte importante ya que si no leen esa parte no le entenderán al cap siguiente bueno ya me voy chao


	3. Como llego aquí? Y una violacion

Hola soy suku para los que no me conocen aquí esta el capitulo 3 del odio al amor hay solo un paso bueno advertencia:escenas pervertidas e intento de violacion xD

Ikuto:suerte que llegare antes del intento de violación,si pero quien es el que violara?

Suku:0_0 no lo pensé n.n

Ikuto:baka

Suku:utau! Ikuto me esta molestando!

Utau:ikuto no la molestes

Ikuto:como sea

Suku:shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peacht-pich

Pov amu

-amu-chan!dijo miki con su vocesita,la cual me da jaqueka

-que?! -dije yo molesta ya que me habían molestado toda la tarde

-estoy aburrida-dijo ella

-y a mi que?!-dije yo leyendo una revista

De pronto escuche un grito en la calle vi a nagihiko,nadeshiko,tadase y saaya sali de mi casa

-¿que sucede?-dije yo viendo que nagihiko y nadeshiko,estaban adelante de tadase como formando un escudo humano, y saaya adelante de ellos como queriendo atacar a tadase nadeshiko me voltio a ver y dijo

-amu saaya quiere violar a tadase-dijo ella nerviosa yo me quede con cara de wtf

-pasen a mi casa-dije yo sonriendo tadase corrió adentro al igual que nadeshiko y nagihiko

-hinamori deja de meterte en otros asuntos-dijo saaya enojada

-ja como si te fuera ha hacer caso-dije volteandome y llenado a mi casa ya adentro dije-que sucede por que saaya queria violar a tadase?

-es que me pregunto como le quedaba su traje nuevo y le dije que se veía bien y se aventó sobre mi,suerte que nadeshiko y nagihiko iban pasando y me la quitaron de encima- dijo tadase tratando de calmarse yo ante eso me reí a carcajadas al igual que nagihiko y nadeshiko

-hay dios quieren agua?-dije calmandome

claro amu-chan-dijo nadeshiko y nagihiko e tadase

Me pare a servirles aguan,platicamos ,vimos la tv,películas

-amu-chan nos tenemos que ir nos vemos en la escuela-dijieron los 3

.hasta luego-dije yo luego de eso subí a mi habitación Encontrándome con algo que en verdad no me esperaba encontré a sakura sentada

-hola-dijo ella tranquila

-que haces aqui-pregunte yo alarmada

-ikuto quería que la loca de saaya me cuidara y vine aquí ya que si me quedaba en el parque seguro mas chicos me acosarian y luego te vi e entre aqui dijo ella tranquila

-ok-me senté en mi escritorio-de seguro tienes hambre

-si-dijo ella tocándose su estomago

-ven vamos a la cosína -dije tomándola de la mano era como una niña pequeña-tengo langosta ,papas,hamburguesa, pizza,frutas,quesadillas que se te antoga-dige sonriendo

-frutas por favor-digo ella sentada en la mesa sonriendome

-ok-dige yo entregándole un plato con sandía ,melon,fresas y uvas me dio las gracias y comenzó a comer-ikuto debe estar preocupado-rige yo ella dejo de comer y me miro seria

-conoces a ikuto?preguntó ella

-si-dije-¿por que no abría de conocerlo?

-desde ¿cuando?-preguntó ella

-ase unos dias -dije yo nerviosa

-todavía no recuerdas-susurro ella-gracias por la comida amu-chan hasta luego-dicho esto se fue

-que no recuerdo?

-espero que les haya gustado amigos

Deja me un comentario adios


	4. Recordé al fin

**suku:hola chicos como están bueno no tenia nada en mente así que me inspire dibujando luego les paso el dibujo**

 **Ikuto:suku y amu**

 **Suku:ni idea,oye no crees tengo que poner mas escenas amuto?**

 **Ikuto:si por que de los 3 capítulos solo hablamos una vez**

 **Suku:lo siento,bueno me haces el favor?**

 **Ikuto:shugo chara no le pertenece a suku le pertenece a peacht picht**

 **Suku:a esto los puede hacer llorar :(**

* * *

 _pov amu_

Estaba muy cansada hací que me fui a dormir,pero antes cerré todas las ventanas y puertas,

Poco a poco fui cerrando los ojos y dormí ,en mi sueño habían cosas raras habí,a un chico de pelo azul zafiro al igual que sus ojos de unos 15 o 16 años, y una niña de pelo rosa chicle con ojos ambarinos de unos 12 años ,estaban en un parque sentados las niña llevaba 2 helados en la mano.

-ikuto!-al momento que escuche eso me quede en shock por que estaba soñando con ikuto en eso el contesto-en serio que eres la mejor persona para molestar-dijo el riendo yo había escuchado eso una vez en ese justo momento la niña dijo-ya me enoje-y se callo encima de ikuto,en ese mismo momento apareció tadase y empezaron a pelear después mi sueño cambio.

La niña estaba transformada con día y ikuto vestían con una capa y una orejas de gato ( **N/A:es la transformación de death rebel)** y la niña lo abrazo,en ese momento recorde,recordé a ikuto,era el ikuto que me molestaba cuando tenia 12 años, el que entraba en la noche a mi habitación, el que trabajo para easter con tal que dejaran a su hermana,por el que en los días que se desaparecía me preocupaba,el único que hacia que mi corazón paltara a mil por hora,por el que tenia ese vacío en mi corazón, el que cuando no veía lloraba en las noches,el ikuto que yo amaba,no era el que yo amo 

me levante y no pude evitar soltar lágrimas, como pude olvidar a mi primer amor rompí en llanto,cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo era el,ikuto...

-lo siento ikuto-dije mientras me abrazaba y yo a el mientras lloraba, mi cara quedaba en su pecho-lo siento mucho ikuto-dije yo llorando,sentí que me abrazo mas fuerte

-no amu el que lo siente soy yo-dijo el con un poco de trabajo-yo fui el que no te cuido-dijo soltando solo un lagrima-cuando tus padres te encargaron conmigo, tu te caíste de tu balcon ,te lleve al hospital lo mas rápido que pude recordaste todo,pero me olvidaste a mi-dijo el tristr ,ante eso yo lo tire a la cama quedando encima de el y lo bese

 _Pov ikuto_

 _mi hermana suku_ me dijo que amu hoy recordaría, que fuera por que nesecitaria mi ayuda,yo fui,amu dejo su balcón abierto entre y la vi dormida me quede viéndola Dormída y me senté al costado de la cama,ella despertó y no había notado mi presencia,note que estaba llorando,así que la abraze ella también me abrazo,me dijo que lo sentía y yo también le dije por que no me recordaba, y cuando sentí ella me había besado era un beso lleno de cariño y amor yo correpondi,cuando se separo me dijo

-lo siento ikuto, te amo-dijo ella después me abrazo

-y yo te amo a ti amu-dije yo abrazandola

-como entrantes?-dijo ella mirándome

-tu balcón estaba abierto-le dije yo señalando el balcón después de eso ella me abrazo

-gracias -dijo ella y se durmió hací que yo también la abraze y así nos dormimos los dos ,calientitos y cómodos me llego un mensaje de texto

 _entonces te quedaras dormido con ella?_

 _-suku_

yo le respondí

 _si ..._

* * *

 ** _Bueno espero que les haya gustado este cap nos vemos en otro a y estoy pensando empezar otro fanfiction pero vocaliob diganme si lo quieres adiós chicos :)_**


	5. Que fue lo que sucedio?

**suku:hola soy suku**

 **Ikuto:y yo soy ikuto**

 **Utau:y yo soy utau**

 **Suku:T.T no hace falta que ustedes estén aquí TnT**

 **Ikuto:aaaaah ahh va pero va eso me llego al corazón pero va cuando quieras algo dile a a ... Utau pinche grosera**

 **Utau:jodete-se va**

 **Suku:pus perdónenme la vida, como saben shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peacht pich**

* * *

 _POV AMU_

me desperté y ikuto seguía dormido le acaricie el pelo,como pude olvidarlo le di un beso en la frente y le dije

-ya levantate-el solo me jalo quedando arriba de el

-prefiero estar asi-desia el,antes de besarme yo correspondiente al beso era un beso con amor,me separe de el y le dije

-tenemos que ir a la escuela-dije luego de eso me pare busque mi uniforme y le dije-nos vemos haya-con una sonrisa luego de eso me metí al baño y me bañe,salí y vi que ya no estaba ahy,luego me cambie desayune y cuando subí por mi mochila el estaba hay Acostado

-oye te tardas mucho-dijo el mientras miraba su celular

-pues perdon -tome mi mochila y sali ,el me siguio ,después de el camino corto llegamos a la escuela cuando vieron que llegaba con ikuto todos me miraban de una manera rara solo los ignore ikuto me dijo

-nos vemos amu tengo que ir a la junta del consego-despues de eso me dio un beso en la boca cargado de amor

-adios-dije yo con un sonrisa después yaya se me acerco y me dijo

-amu-dijo ella seria y un poco preocupada-no deberías de andar con ikuto-kun-dijo ella con una cara y voz preocupada

-y-y-y-y-yo no ando con ikuto-dije nerviosa y sonrojada, ella me miro y dijo

-amu es peligroso a saaya le gusta ikuto-dijo ella preocupada-y ella es **CAPAZ** de todo y no quiero que salgas lastimada-me dijo

-no te preocupes yaya-dije sonriendo ella me dijo

-amu por favor-dijo ella haciendo pucheros

-no,yaya no puedo,-dije mirando abajo senti que alguien me abrazaba era yaya

-no te preocupes,si esa es tu respuesta te apoyaré en ella-después se separo y me dijo-solo te pido algo ten cuidado-yo solo asenti con la cabeza-vayamos a clase

Me la pase pensando en lo que me dijo yaya,saaya seria capaz de todo

Salí de clases y me tope con sayya venia con su grupo de amigas y me dijo

-ya me entere de las cosas que has hecho hinamori-san sabes que con el que andas me gusta verdad?-me dijo yo solo asenti-entonces disculpate-dijo enojada

-ja como si lo fuera ha hacer-dije tratando de irme pero me empujo provocando que me cayera-deja me en paz -no le podía pegar ya que daría una mala imagen de mi familia solo tenia que disculparme lo cual nunca haría o dejarme pegar hací que elegí la opción 2

-tu te lo buscaste-me iba a dar una cachetada yo solo cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero no llego,así que habría los ojos ahí estaba sakura y un chico, el chico me ayudaba a pararme y sakura le detenía la mano a saaya,tapándose los ojos con el fleco

-eres muy caprichosa saaya-san sabes ,que no me agradan esas cosas-dijo ella con una sonrisa rara en la cara-las reglas del consego estudiantil dicen que un miembro no puede agredir o practicar la violencia en los compañeros o serán expulsados del consego ,no podrás ver mas a ikuto y estas suspendida por 2 semanas ademas,tal vez ella no pueda romperte la cara de un golpe,pero yo si puedo-dijo ella dejando ver su cara mala y soltándole la mano-no quiero que se vuelva a repetir o si no se pondrá grave el asunto-dijo ella seria lo cual se me hizo raro su pelo había cambiado era café,al igual que sus ojos

. así era ella. images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQVYwO6i60ddfFKwgBkU9Z5UovY3MQmw0QSGZOH6XiWmHv0tz8FZQ

Y el era asi' 6799/i/2011/331/d/f/vampire_knight_shiki_by_

El me dejo y le dijo

-suku calmate-dijo tomándola del brazo ella ante eso al parecer recordó algo y empezó a llorar ,su pelo no cambio seguía así ,lo abrazo el la acepto-ya paso-dijo el acariciando su pelo-ya suku tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso -un tiempo después y ella se calmo

-lo siento len manche tu camisa-dijo ella limpiandola -saaya-san solo diré esto una vez estas fuera del consejo y suspendida 2 semanas ahora sal por favor-dijo ella tranquila al lado del tal len, mientras yo seguía con cara de que mierda

-eres una niña metiche-dijo saaya tratándole de dar un cachetada pero len le tomo la mano-oye que te sucede-digo ella enojada

-fuera de aquí por favor no quieres ver a sakura enojada-despues de eso ella se marcho enojada

-amu mi hermano te espera afuera -digo ella

-gracias sakura y len-sigue y me fui me encontré con ikuto recargado en la pared-gracias por esperar -digue el solo me dio un beso y me dijo

-ten amo amu

-yo igual-me limite a decir...

* * *

 **gracias por ver bueno el siguiente cap sera de mi y len xD espero que les haya gustado 3 cap mas y el gran final bye bye**


	6. aviso

**saku: yo .. se que me tarde mucho, espero que me Perdonen Pero este es aviso ONU**

 **Bueno Dije Que Subiria un capitulo de len y yo**

 **Pero se que Vienen por amigo u.u asi Que No lo subire**

 **XD**

 **Así Que capitulo amigo Cada Día ^^ si no publique Es Que no se me Ocurrió nada xD**

Todo el aviso nos vemos hoy en la un rato ^^


End file.
